The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis. The new Osteospermum is propagated by cuttings resulting from an open pollination of a proprietary Osteospermum ecklonis seedling selection as the female, or seed, parent identified as ‘F0241-1’, not patented. This pollination took place in The Enkhuizen, Netherlands, in 2004.
The new Osteospermum was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated population grown in The Enkhuizen, Netherlands, in 2005. The new Osteospermum plant has been repeatably asexually reproduced by cuttings in The Enkhuizen, Netherlands since 2005. The distinctive characteristics of this new Osteospermum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.